


Shut Up, Kiss Me

by sadttitude



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 07:40:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13542801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadttitude/pseuds/sadttitude
Summary: Aaron feels insecure about dating a younger woman.





	Shut Up, Kiss Me

**Author's Note:**

> Song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nleRCBhLr3k

_**I ain’t hanging up this time  
I ain’t giving up tonight** _

Aaron had met (Y/N) at Penelope’s birthday party. She had introduced them as her boss and one of the the “bestest” friends she met on the internet. The moment he laid his eyes on her he felt it. And so did she. They kept meeting the following ten months, of course without Garcia knowing, otherwise she wouldn’t shut up about it. But htere was something he couldn’t shake off, and it was the age gap. He was fourty seven, and (Y/N) was younger than Garcia, twenty six years. He couldn’t let this go on, he thought it was wrong. She had a life ahead of her, so much to explore, so much to live. He was already settled down, a kid of his own, a serious job that already took much of his time. What would people think if they saw them together? The taboo was too much. Hell, she could be his daughter!

**Even if you walk around  
** As though you think you’re right  
At your worst you still believe  
It’s worth the fight 

He started to put on excuses to cancel whenever she called him to go out. At first she bought it, knowing his job drained him and maybe he wanted to spend more time with little Jack. Jack. That kid was one of the reasons she liked visiting his house. He would show him his Marvel collection, or his Star Wars costume. She called him for the fourth time in a month and some days. 

_**I could make it all go away  
Tell me what you think and don’t delay** _

“Hey, Aaron, it’s me, (Y/N). We haven’t met in while and I’m starting to miss you…”

“Oh, hey, (Y/N). Yeah, I’ve missed you too. How’ve you been?” He asked, leaning back into his office chair, tapping a pen on some boring paperwork.

“I’ve been… good. Aaron I- Look, I won’t beat around the bush, I get it, okay? I know you think I’m too young and that I’m too immature-”

“Immature? (Y/N), god, no, you are not immature at all! I’ve never thought so-” 

“Then why do you avoid me? If you’re not interested in that way just tell me, I understand, okay?” On the other end, she was sitting on her couch, stroking her sleeping cat, Judy, on her lap to calm herself down.

Hotch sighed, “It’s just… What will people think? Your family? Friends?”

“…” He could hear her taking deep breaths. “Why don’t you come over my place and we talk about this? When you’re not working.” (Y/N) offered and Aaron agreed.

**We could still be having some  
** Sweet memories  
This heart still beats for you  
Why can’t you see? 

It was a saturday night, two days after the phone call. Hotch arrived at her place. Taking a deep breath he knocked on her door. She opened and let him in.

“Hi, (Y/N). Jack sent you this, by the way”, he handed her a piece of paper. She unfolded it. It was a drawing of her and Jack, (Y/N) as Black Widow and him as Hulk. She chuckled and put it on the fridge, making a mental note to buy a frame.

“Wine?” She offered as he sat on the couch.

“Whatever you’re having”

“Red it is”, she disappeared in the kitchen and emerged back with the bottle and two glasses. Aaron was playing with Judy. “She’s missed you too, so she won’t get off of you”

“Right… about that…” He didn’t look at her and took his glass, swirling the liquid and staring at it as if was the most interesting thing in the room.

“As I said, if you don’t want to, we can still be friends” (Y/N) took a sip of her wine. She didn’t really mean it. She wanted to be more than her friend. Shw wanted him hug her and kiss her and have her. 

“You are young and beautiful, and that is a fact. You can have any men you want, you have so much to do. I’m too old for you, (Y/N). And even if I were younger, my job would tear us apart. You know how things were with…”, he trailed off. Aaron had told (Y/N) about Haley after she met Jack. The boy had woken up crying one night she was at their house after a nightmare about his mom.

“Aaron, that won’t happen to me. You can’t let your fears overtake and control your life. You’ll never be happy that way”. (Y/N) moved closer to him, a hand on his arm “And there’s no other men I want. I want you. If you want me” Her eyes searched for his, begging him to understand.

“I do. But as a I said, the age gap is too much, and I fear I won’t be there for you-”

“I know what your job is, I know it is unpredictable and all the risks you are exposed to. But I am willing to risk it” and this time she meant it.

**Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
** Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
Stop your crying, it’s alright  
Shut up kiss me, hold me tight 

“… I don’t want you to get hurt because of my fault” Aaron looked into her eyes, wrapping his hands on hers.

“I won’t”

They leaned towards the other, slowly. He sneaked his arms around her and their lips met. Hotch pulled away.

“Are you sure you want to risk it?” He smiled, their foreheads touching and his eyes fixed on her lips.

“I’m much more than willing, so shut up, kiss me” Aaron laughed and kiss her again.

“You are one of a kind, (Y/N)”

 **Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
** Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
Stop your crying, it’s alright  
Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight 

“So, (Y/N) is your girlfriend, daddy?” Jack asked his father a week later. (Y/N) was coming over for dinner, so Aaron decided to tell the news to his kid.

“She is, buddy. Do you like her?” He asked tentatively. He already knew the answer, but he wasn’t sure if Jack would be okay with their new relationship.

“Are you kidding? She’s the coolest person I know! After you, of course,” Hotch chuckled “Is she going to live with us now?” Luckily, Jack was beyond excited. 

“Hmm, not yet, buddy, we haven’t talked about that. Would you like her to live with us?" 

"Well, the house wouldn’t feel so empty if she did…” The doorbell rang “That must be (Y/N)! I’ll get it!” And Jack sped off. Hotch heard his son basically throwing a feast at his girlfriend. His girlfriend. He blushed and smiled widely.

 **I could make it all disappear  
** You could feed me all of your fears  
We could end all this pain right here  
We could rewind all of those tears 

“Hey, baby, I bought us dessert” she greeted him and gave him a kiss, leaving the plastic bag on the table.

“Eww!! That’s gross!!” Jack put his hands over his eyes, earning a laugh from the adults. “Anyways, what did you get us?”

“That’s a surprise. And believe me, you’ll have a partner someday too and you won’t find it gross” (Y/N) said ruffling Jack’s blonde hair.

“Well, dinner’s ready, so why don’t you guys go get the table ready while I turn off the oven?”

“Okey-dokey!! Come on, (Y/N)!” Jack took her by the hand.

**I could take it down to the floor  
** You don’t have to feel it anymore  
A love so real that it can’t be ignored  
It’s all over, baby, but I’m still young  
I’m still young 

The dinner went excellent, and after dessert Jack fell asleep watching cartoons, so Aaron took him to his bedroom. (Y/N) and him now sat watching a movie and drinking.

“I toast for us” Hotch raised his glass with an amused expression.

“For us” (Y/N) clinked her glass with his.

“Hey, how do you think Penelope will react once she knows?” He asked after a moment of silence, eyebrows furrowed. Her eyes went wide and she nearly chocked on her drink.

“Shut up and kiss me”

**Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
** Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
Stop your crying, it’s alright  
Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight  
Shut up, kiss me, hold me tight 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this one got completely out of hand and I didn’t even follow the notes/script I had made to write this. I’m not 100% sure about this one, so constructive feedback is highly appreciated! I lost track of how many things I’ve changed after “finishing” it, so if something makes no sense, I’m sorry, lol.
> 
> English isn’t my native language, so if you see any mistake, please, point it out (nicely) and I’ll fix it ASAP!
> 
>  
> 
> Angel Olsen is a total babe.


End file.
